User blog:Artemis Thorson/Batman Fancast
So I've been awake for about 22 hours and I got reeeaaallly bored around 5 AM so I took some time and whipped up a fancast for my DC Cinematic Universe (mostly Batman though) Some actors I cast based purely on looks, but with each character I will give a description of what this character is like in my DCCU, and why I cast that actor as them. If they were based purely on looks I will simply put "Looks". Batman and Allies Bruce Wayne is a vengeful man with only one goal in his life: to avenge the murder of his parents and save Gotham City. Since graduating High School Bruce has traveled the world, training in every conceivable method of combat there is. When he was ready he returned to Gotham City as the Van Wilder billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, and began patrolling the streets of Gotham as the Batman. I cast Michael Fassbender as Batman because he looks the part, and he is a phenomenal actor, I have no doubt he could pull this off. And who gives a crap that he's Magneto, a lot of characters in the DCCU are played by actors who have played other comic characters. If you have complaints I give you Chris Evans, Halle Berry, Ben Affleck, Ryan Reynolds, etc., etc. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Alfred Pennyworth was the butler of the Wayne family and dear friend of Thomas Wayne. After Thomas and Martha were murdered, Alfred did his best to raise Bruce right and talk him out of his crusade for justice. However, when Bruce became Batman Alfred did everything he could to help, not wanting the only person he cares about to come to harm. Yes, I know he is young, but I don't know, I just feel like he could be a good Alfred. He's good at being sassy, which we all know Alfred is, and I like the image of him holding up a silver plate saying "Dinner is served, Master Wayne." ______________________________________________________________________________________ Commissioner Jim Gordon is one of the few good cops left in Gotham City. Unlike many of his peers, he approves of what Batman is doing for Gotham, which later led to a partnership between the two. Due to a history with each other, Gordon has an intense rivalry with the super criminal known as Two-Face. Despite working as a police officer to protect Gotham, the only person he is really trying to protect is his daughter, Barbara, and despite pretending to be unaware of who they are, Gordon has deduced the identities of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl without telling them. Come on. It's freaking Bryan Cranston. That's all that needs to be said. (Also I feel like he'd be a better Gordon than he would Luthor) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Dick Grayson was a member of the Circus Acrobats, the Flying Graysons, which was a family act consisting of him, his dad, his mom, his uncle, and his older cousin. However, during an act his parents were shot and killed, causing his uncle to fall from shock and die, leaving his cousin in a catatonic state. Dick was taken in by Bruce Wayne and trained to channel his anger into crime fighting as Robin, the Boy Wonder. For both Robin and Batgirl I wanted to cast young actors, and somewhat unknown, but not completely. I have not seen Will Shadley in anything, but I believe he could be a good Robin because he looks the part. Also, yes, I know the picture is of Damian, I just really like that picture so I used it so shaddup. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Barbara Gordon is the only family of police Commissioner James Gordon. She is very full of excitement and eager to impress people, but that does not stop her from taking her duties as Batgirl seriously. After first becoming Batgirl, Batman almost made her go up and give it up for good, but she saved his life, causing him to realize her usefulness as a partner. See reasoning for Robin. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Lucius Fox is an employee at Wayne Enterprises and valued friend of Bruce Wayne. Lucius knows of Bruce's identity as Batman and helps build his weapons and technology at the WayneTech building, under the radar. Lucius has served in the military, and he has a young son but his wife has passed away. Well for one thing they share a last name, give or take one "X". Jamie Foxx is a great actor and he can pull off almost any character so why not Lucius Fox? He doesn't always have to be old. Batman's Rogues Gallery The Joker is a maniacal, sadistic murderer who loves a good laugh. He became the Joker after he was forced to masquerade as the Red Hood by a group of gangsters who needed a fall guy. He did it in order to get money to support his pregnant wife, but she divorced him just before his final act as the Red Hood which ended in a chemical bath driving him insane. Most of Joker's schemes are very comical but if looked at more closely are extremely homicidal, and he loves to give Batman a challenge. Now, I haven't seen the Purge, but this guy knows how to play an insane villain. Just look at that smile! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Harleen Quinzel was once a respected criminal psychology therapist. Then she met the Joker. He warped and twisted Harleen's mind, causing her to fall in love with him and become his sidekick, known as Harley Quinn. Her insanity caused a drastic change in character, making her willing to kill whenever she feels like it and loving the Joker no matter how much he abuses her. Cristin Milioti is my all time favorite actress, and is without a doubt a nice person, but I have absolutely no doubt that she could pull off Harley Quinn. She's beautiful, and can definitely play a ditsy chick involved with murderous psychos (just watch her appearance on 30 Rock if you don't believe me). ______________________________________________________________________________________ Oswald Cobblepot is the heir to a fortune almost as massive as Bruce Wayne's. However, his horrible deformities cause society to hate him and treat him like a monster, which eventually led to his insanity and unhealthy obsession with Bruce Wayne. Oswald was extremely jealous of Bruce, because he is the spitting image of everything Oswald should have been. He hates Batman, simply because he won't leave Penguin alone and let him kill Bruce Wayne. Personally, if Steve would just put on a few pounds I think he'd be perfect for the role. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the organization known as the League of Shadows and is Bruce Wayne's most important mentor. He taught Bruce most of what he knows, and even gave Bruce his blessing to marry his daughter, Talia. When Bruce left the League of Shadows, he became one of Ra's al Ghul's worst enemies, who became hellbent on showing Bruce that if you leave the Shadows everything you love will burn. Jason Isaacs is great at playing a bad guy, and since Ra's uses the Lazarus Pit, he'll have no problem with looking youthful. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul who fell in love with Bruce Wayne when he came to Nanda Parbat. She helped teach Bruce alongside her father, and when Ra's gave Bruce his blessing, Talia believed they would be married. When Bruce left, she developed a hatred towards him for betraying her, but she could not help but still love him. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Slade Wilson was a member of the League of Shadows who befriended Bruce Wayne when he joined. Slade had always believed Ra's al Ghul's time had come and passed and that it was time for the Shadows to have a new ruler, so he planned a coup against Ra's and eventually took his own branch from the Shadows to form his own organization called the League of Assassins, which target both the Shadows and any "hero" who gets in their way, which often includes Batman. Come on, look at that picture and tell me he is not perfect for Deathstroke. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Edward Nygma was a genius who was bullied into quitting his job at Wayne Enterprises. He grew insane and began coming up with ridiculously complicated riddles and puzzles in his head and eventually became a criminal to take revenge on those who ever made his life hell for him. Guy Pearce has the look for Riddler, and I think he could pull off the insanity well too. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Harvey Dent was a civil servant trying to make Gotham City a better place with the help of his good friend, Bruce Wayne. However, after making business deals with the wrong people and accidentally getting his girlfriend killed, Harvey's multiple personality disorder began to return, and he started killing. Eventually, he was taken by the same people that killed his girlfriend and they burned half of his face as punishment for what he was doing to their gang. This drove him even more insane, causing him to become the villain known as Two-Face. We all know that Edward Norton is the master of doing multiple personalities, so I figured doing Two-Face would be easy for him. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Victor Fries was one of Wayne Industries' best scientists who was illegally using their technology to tr and find a cure for his sick wife, who was in cryo stasis. After the police found out about what he was doing, they confronted him and an accident with the freezing chamber turned Fries into the icy, cold hearted villain he is today. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Coming from unknown origins, Bane and his army of followers came to Gotham so that he could prove that even the most hopeless of cities could be conquered and controlled. This was the cause of his glorious rivalry with the Batman. Bane has since broken Batman's back and become addicted to the enhancement drug known as "Venom". Dwayne Johnson is a good actor, and he's definitely fit enough to play Bane. He has a sort of threatening voice too, it's not Tom Hardy's Bane voice, but hey, it doesn't have to be. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Pamela Isley was an eco rights activist who tried to sabotage experiments being done by LexCorp on "innocent plants" and the radioactivity mutated her into Poison Ivy, giving her the ability to telepathically communicate with and control plants, making her a formidable opponent against Batman as she tries to make Earth the green planet it once was, by force. Evan Rachel Wood was cast as Poison Ivy because she was used as Pamela Isley in Earth-516. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Selina Kyle was a stripper who began stealing from her clients and eventually built up a fortune which allowed her to quit stripping. She then adopted a new life as a sophisticated business woman while using that as a cover to only steal more items or wealth from other rich people, causing her to come into conflict with her on again off again love interest, Batman. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Waylon Jones was a local wrestler in Gotham City who was blackmailed by Carmine Falcone to do dirty work for him, and eventually when Jones stood up to Falcone, his men kidnapped him and left him in a swamp that had been contaminated with radiation, mutating him into the Killer Croc. He then swore he would steal everything from Falcone, his wealth, his street cred, and his life. Then when he was done, he'd move on to his next prey. Idris Elba is a fantastic actor and he could definitely pull off this tortured version of Killer Croc. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Kirk Langstrom had been to Blackgate Prison for manslaughter, and after getting out of prison he continued his research on bats to try and cure his deaf daughter. When he discovered Batman, his primary focus shifted to becoming like Batman, which led to him mutating himself into the Man-Bat and killing his own daughter. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Jonathan Crane was a psychiatrist working at Arkahm Asylum who was previously involved with the criminal group that set up the Red Hood, but he was the only one who managed to avoid capture. He then developed an obsession with torturing the inmates at Arkham by using his invention, Fear Gas, against them, which later led to him developing an immunity to fear. He grew mad, wanting to know how it felt to be afraid again and became the Scarecrow. I know he can play a psycho pretty well. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Matt Hagen was a very well respected actor who was known for his starring role in movies such as "Space Battles", "Pirates vs Aliens", and "Creature of the Night". Not only did he star in action movies such as those, he was a heartthrob for teenage girls and was idolized by many across the world. His whole life changed when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was as visiting Wayne Industries to try and think of a new action movie, when he stumbled upon some scientists trying to dispose of something that looked dangerous. He offered to help them, but they shouted at him to stay away since he wasn't wearing a hazmat suit. However, the isotope affected him anyways, transforming his molecular structure into living clay. He thought his life was over and that he'd always be a monster, which caused him to go insane. I know what you're thinking "Ugh, Channing Tatum", but hear me out, Matt Hagen is supposed to be a beloved good looking actor who is in a variety of movies so I thought "Who better than Channing Tatum?" ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hugo Strange is the owner of Arkham Asylum and is obsessed with learning how some people's psyches can be so broken and longs to study the mind of the Batman to learn what twisted secrets lay within his brain. Looks and acting ability. Cadmus Personnel Amanda Waller is the Director of Cadmus, who believes superheroes are a danger to the people of Earth and will do whatever is necessary to protect the Earth from them, or create them herself. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Emil Hamilton is Cadmus's top scientist who shares Amanda Waller's view on superheroes. He is responsible for supervising all of their cloning projects and has formed a false alliance with Superman, simply to keep a watch on him. Stanley Tucci is an amazing actor, and a character like Hamilton is definitely not out of his range. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Lex Luthor despises Superman more than anything else on the planet. He is the entire Board of Directors of Cadmus, making him completely in charge of Amanda Waller, and everything else having to do with Cadmus. He has dedicated his life to destroying Superman and making sure that all metahumans side with him. Mark Strong is absolutely perfect for the role of Lex Luthor. Justice League and Enemies Kal-El is one of the last surviving Kryptonians who grew up on Earth. After discovering who he really is he became the hero known as Superman and swore to protect Earth at all costs. Even he does not know the upper limits of his powers, yet he still secretly fears Batman. I heard Matt Bomer was rumored to play Superman in Man of Steel, but didn't get it because he was gay, which I thought was really stupid so I figured he should get a chance in my fancast. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Diana Prince is the Princess of Themyscira and the daughter of Zeus. She journeyed to "Man's World" because she was tired of being restrained by her island's borders. In this new world she has found many exciting friends and opponents and has become the hero known as Wonder Woman. Come on, how is she not Wonder Woman? She's perfect for it. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hal Jordan is a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. He was chosen by the late Abin Sur as his replacement on the Green Lantern Corps, where Hal has proven himself as one of the most powerful and formidable beings in the galaxy. Chris Pine would be a perfect Hal Jordan, especially since he's had experience playing cocky assholes that go into space all the time. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Barry Allen is a forensic scientist in Central City who works double as the Fastest Man Alive, also known as the Flash. I told myself I wasn't going to use Ryan Gosling, but it was getting hard to find a good choice and I saw that picture and I just knew I had to. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Vic Stone is a former High School Quarterback who became the Cyborg after being caught in an alien explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Arthur Curry is the King of Atlantis who grew up on land and learned to fight for both of his worlds. He uses Neptune's Trident as his primary weapon. Looks. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Darkseid is both a conqueror and destroyer of worlds. Nothing will stop him from achieving his objective, and he has been scouring the universe for the extremely valuable "Anti-Life Equation". He is the ruler of Apokalips and thousands of other planets, and he is the main reason the Justice League first came together as a team. Kevin Grevioux has an AMAZING voice, his performance as Black Beetle from Young Justice gave me chills, plus he has a good build for Darkseid's body as well. He seems all around like the perfect choice for Darkseid. Category:Blog posts